da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddox Hyperion
Appearance Maddox has brown, unkept hair and brown eyes to match. He looks as if he is bored with life, even in the heat of battle. He is quite muscular, from years of training and extreme excercise. He has quite a few scars from injuries he has accumulated over the years. He has recently grown a beard, which he started to maintain to keep from growing too long. His brow has started to show to his age. Personality Maddox is very easily bored with his life. The last time something excited him was the Battle of Denerim. While he doesn't think that anything could excite him as much, he knows there still has to be things he hasn't seen before. He is very protective of his friends, and would risk his life to save them. He doesn't exactly talk much. He doesn't have much of an interest in settling down. He never liked being tied down to one place for long. However, his loyalty to family and friends is what kept him in Cercium for most of his life. History Early Years Born in the Blessed Age, Maddox lived his early life during the Orlesian Occupation. He and his fraternal twin Daren were born in West Hills. During the Ferelden Rebellion, their father, Ludwig Hyperion, fought alongside Bryce Cousland, Leonas Bryland, and Rendon Howe during several battles. Most notably, Ludwig had been amongst the handful of survivors of the Battle of White River. Ludwig's actions eventually resulted in Ludwig becoming a Bann and a small town of called Cercium became his lands. Maddox and Daren were thrust into a life that they were not accustomed to. Ludwig observed the two within the couple of years following before deciding on what would be the best way to help his children develop. Ludwig had chosen Daren to become his heir, helping to mold him into a proper leader to help best serve the people and the Couslands. Maddox would be in charge of protection and leading their garrison. At twelve, Maddox became a squire at Castle Cousland, where he would remain until his mid-twenties. At his father's request, Maddox left to return to his birthplace. It was good to finally return him to his family, who he had only sparsely seen during his his term at Castle Cousland. From there, he took over as the man in charge of the garrison, personally leading groups to take care of bandits and thieves. Several years later, his father gave a gift to both him and his brother mabari hounds, a pair of brothers as well. Maddox named his Tiberius, while Daren's was named Maximus. Both were inseparable from their respective owners. Maddox taught Tiberius well enough to know when it wasn't safe to get involved. Maddox was granted leave by his father so he may become acquainted with the physical features of Ferelden. Maddox and Tiberius got themselves in various troubles. If they didn't find trouble, one or the other brought them into it. Both saw many battles they rather wished they didn't. Some of the fights were hard, others were not. The Fifth Blight In time, they returned and at Ludwig's request, they never strayed far from their estate afterwards. At the start of the Fifth Blight, Ludwig took most of the garrison to Ostagar at Bryce's command. Daren would stay behind while Maddox was to meet up with Bryce's forces and join his father in Ostagar. After a while, he eventually decided to pull back. He would discover that Arl Howe took over Highever and killed most of the Couslands. Adding another blow to this was discovering that Ludwig and most of his men were killed at Ostagar. The brother Hyperion travelled to Denerim and were shocked when Loghain declared himself regent. Bann Daren and Maddox joined the forces opposed to Loghain. Maddox personally led troops to protect Bann Telmen's lands. Maddox was eventually called back to protect Cercium from Howe's men. When the Landsmeet was called, the brothers returned to Denerim and put their support behind Theron. When the matter was settled, Maddox took what forces Daren could spare and joined the forces assembled in Redcliffe. The Battle for Denerim was a very exciting battle. Maddox fought valiantly, protecting as many civilians as possible. When the battle ended, Maddox collapsed from his injuries with a smile on his face. It would take a few weeks for him to completely recover. Maddox figured that now that his father is dead, he could be free to roam the lands again. He assigned someone to replace him and left Cercium, with Tiberius in tow, to find something interesting to do. The Joining and the Wardens He made his way to Orlais and encountered a blood mage by the name Wolfram Caron. He told him he was a Grey Warden, but Maddox wasn't convinced. He attacked the blood mage, who defended himself by summoning several demons. He struck down most of them, while his faithful mabari took care of the others. Wolfram was impressed, and convinced Maddox to follow him. He was brought to the meet the Orlesian Commander of the Grey. Maddox was stunned that the mage was a Warden, but felt that there was an opportunity here. He asked to join the Wardens, and with Wolfram's recommendation, he undertook the Joining. The Joining was the worst experience of his life, but he came through the otherside alive. He hung around Orlais for a while before becoming sickened with reliving parts of his early youth. He decided to head to the Free Marches. Wolfram stopped him before leaving, asking for a task to be done for him. Apparently Wolfram's family were once of the Kirkwall nobility. All but him and his sister were killed by a rival family. He still had rights to the house. They made a deal. Maddox would live in the old Caron Estate in Kirkwall, provided he exacted revenge on behalf of the Wolfram for his family's deaths. Timeline Nothing here yet. Talents *'Two-Handed' - Mighty Blow, Scythe, Whirlwind *'Warmonger' - Pommel Strike, Taunt Trivia *Maddox's Cercium robes are a slightly modified version of the Leap of Fate Armor by LapisLazzuli which in itself is a modded version of Flemeth's Dragon Age 2 robes. *The character of Maddox was first created in 2007 for FE Planets Dark of Night rp. Since then he has been adapted a dozen times to other rps. *Maddox's original DA2 appearence was much younger with shorter hair, but after the installation of several Chargen mods, and using the Mirror of Transformation in The Black Emporium, his default appearence changed to what it is now. *Maddox was a member of the Bannorn and heir to the Bannorn of Cercium. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Nobility